The purpose of this project is to determine the relationship between aging, physical activity and metabolic risk factors for cardiovascular disease (e.g.) Plasma lipids, clotting factors, glucose tolerance) in women aged 20 to 75 years. To date approximately half of these women have been studied. We plan to complete the study (approx 60-70 women) by the end of the year.